Terradoxia
Overview Terradoxia is an alliance that was created from the merger between the United States of Terra and Paradoxia. Founding Terradoxia was initially established on 22 April 2015 as the Terradoxia Accords, an Optional Defense and Aggression Pact between the United States of Terra and Paradoxia. The friendship between the two alliances developed quickly thereafter the establishment of the Terradoxia Accords. Talks of a merge lasted several weeks before both alliances agreed to establish Terradoxia as a new white color sphere alliance on 3 May 2015. King Jackson of Paradoxia and President Morgan of the United States of Terra agreed to establish a diarchy form of government for Terradoxia, in which two kings would rule jointly. Jackson and Morgan later agreed for each king to have a successor and to establish a House of Dukes, which consists of five ministers and all deputy ministers. Decline Part of the Terradoxia Crisis. Terradoxia had been suspected of running an international crime syndicate stealing millions and millions of dollars though various exploits specifically a high ranking member of the alliance and one of the leaders of the government was thought to be in charge. Most of the millions stolen were returned to their rightful owners but the stain on Terradoxia remained; Especially when they had been championing as a great, respectful honorable alliance for so long. The new government then tried to do damage control by launching internal investigations and using faulty measures to try and prove their innocence. Many of them lost much capital due to having to repay cash gotten from development programs that got funds from the crime syndicate but the response was too little too late. It is worth noting that other non-Terradoxia nations also were in the syndicate however mostly Terradoxia was benefiting with distribution to their loyal members. Although the internal report was discredited, here it is for your viewing pleasure. Long after the crime was discovered the new government made some announcements: here and here. Another report was completed after addressing some more issues but still could not be totally taken as acceptable. You can view that report here. The alliance was severely weakened by this crisis. Fracture and Collapse Terradoxia's internal make up was radically altered with most of the senior government members conquered by the anti-crime coalition, which was made up of Paradoxia members. Morgan, co-founder of Terradoxia, was the only head government member to remain unbanned. Morgan participated fully in the investigation led by game staff to determine who in Terradoxia had partaken in the cheating. However, he too was widely accused of knowing of the exploit and/or openly allowing the exploit funds to be passed around the alliance. Morgan and those who remained unbanned claim to have had no knowledge that the exploit was taking place, and that the funds used to grow the alliance were exploited. The new government was either inexperienced nor not trusted. A splinter faction inside the alliance decided to break away from Terradoxia and form their own democratic alliance with Roma leading the transition. However during the process of trying to complete this transition Terradoxia was suddenly raided in a large attack by Argh! They were completely unprepared and their military defense fell apart; when Terminus Est and other rogues joined in on the crusade the fate of Terradoxia was sealed. Most members, including Morgan, left Terradoxia to join the Brotherhood of the Clouds, others to various different alliances, and some went to the splinter faction Praeteritum. Morgan disbanded the alliance and left and the capital and funds or booty of the Kingdom fell to the hands of Terminus Est and Arrgh! What started as a simple raid turned into a crusade against crime and the Kingdom of Terradoxia did not even last a single day. Most of the members left within days of the attack due to the overwhelming power of the alliances against them. Here is the thread that talked about the initial investigation and here is the final conclusion of the crisis. Legacy While several leaders within the alliance of Terradoxia were implicated in a exploit that led to them gaining illegal funds the whole of the alliance will be remembered for the debatable 'Unjust Conflict' that followed by a variety of members of multiple alliances that sought only to wage war against this 'criminal' alliance. Despite the remaining members mostly complying with any requests to return the money as well as to disband tons of Infrastructure in order to show that Terradoxia was willing to do what it took to prove that it was unaware of the actions of a few, the people of Orbis decided to condemn the fate of many over the actions of a few. This is a debatable view held by some Terradoxia members who still can't get over that fact that they were involved in a very large criminal syndicate and used stolen money to fund their nations development. These very nations, specifically James Faulkner, try to get support from other nations and sympathy even though they were personally involved with trying to control the fallout of the whole disaster. This action led to the deaths of millions of 'innocent civilians' according to the supporters of that smaller faction defending the actions of Terradoxia in damage control and the successive government after Jackson, the loss of life to soldiers and the destruction of several nations is also apart of their stance. The legacy of Terradoxia is marred by the ill will of a few but the truth to that small nationalist faction is that Terradoxia was not the only alliance that benefited from the exploit. However regardless of how many people were involved in the exploit the fact remains that Terradoxia benefited most and they tried desperately to keep their ill gotten goods until the very end when they were caught by the powers that be. Other critics of James nationalist view have pointed out that many civilians die unfortunately in all wars and that is not sufficient reason to allow suspected criminals to avoid justice and the rule of law. As you can see in the recorded discussions between nations in the diplomatic arena the only people who take this view were at one point in time a member of Terradoxia and were understandably protecting their presumed innocent friends. The rest of Orbis however did not believe their argument and the debate continues to this day. History * 3 May 2015 - Terradoxia announce its existence; founded through the merge of the United States of Terra and Paradoxia. * 8 May 2015 - The Constitution of Terradoxia was established. * 23 May 2015 - Terradoxia joined the Great VE War after activating its ODP with United Purple Nations and MDAP with Brotherhood of the Clouds, declaring war on the three axis alliances. * 25 May 2015 - Terradoxia becomes a top 10 ranked alliance. * 10 June 2015 - Terradoxia and Seven Kingdoms declared white peace, the last remaining parties to be in a state of war during the Great VE War. * 18 June 2015 - Eugene Faulkner stepped down as Archduke. Josh Freer was chosen by King Morgan and Jackson as Archduke Faulkner's replacement. Heinrich Dahler took Josh Freer's place as Minister of Defense. * 8 July 2015 - Several members of Terradoxia, including government members, were banned due to involvement in a game exploit. Archduke Josh Freer replaces Jackson as King. Terradoxia announces that it will fully participate in the investigation of the exploit and return all illegitimate funds. * 23 July 2015 - Brotherhood of the Clouds announces the disbanding of Terradoxia. Members of Terradoxia merged with BoC. Category:Alliances